herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia Nanami
Lucia Nanami is the main protagonist of the series. Her name would sometimes be mispronounced and spelled as "Luchia". She comes from the North Pacific Ocean and Lucia's best friends are Hanon Hosho and Rina Toin. Personality Lucia is a very cheerful and optomistic girl. She cares for others deeply and is very straight-forward with people and shares the personality of a normal girl in love. She cares for her best friends Hanon and Rina, her family (inluding her sister Nikora), and love interest Kaito Domoto. She has also shown to have a strong character during her period of sadness when Kaito's memories about her were gone and Mikaru always clinging to Kaito. Appearance *'Human Form': Lucia has dirty blonde hair that flips outwards with red ribbons tied and her eyes are brown. Her wardrobe consist of many pink garments, her red boots, and her shell necklace and bracelet. Unlike most of the other mermaids, Lucia's human form looks nothing like her mermaid form, for her hairstyle and eye color are completely different. *'Mermaid Form': Lucia's hair is bright blonde tied in pigtails decorated with pink shell elastics, two long swirly bangs hanging down and her eyes are bright blue. She is wearing a light pink shell bra with dark pink beads around her right wrist and tail which is hot pink. *'Idol Form': Lucia wears a dress with buttons on the front and pearl straps decorated with flaps. When it becomes upgraded, it becomes double layered with a big pink bow in the back. Her pink boots and gloves are also double layered like her dress. She gains certain accessories, such as a headpiece, bracelets, and her microphone. *'Age Ceremony': Lucia returns to her kingdom for her ceremony. Her long blond hair is wavy and curly and still in pigtails decorated with differnet pink flowers. Her shell bra is pink polka dotted and a double layer skirt with three pink bows in the front. Lucia wearing a completely pink outfit.png|Lucia's Human Form (casual outfit) Lucia Human.png|Lucia's Human Form (sailor suited school uniform) Lucia Mermaid.png|Lucia's Mermaid Form Lucia Idol.png|Lucia's First Idol Form Lucia Idol 2.png|Lucia's Second Idol Form Lucia Ceremony.png|Lucia's Age Ceremony Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Lucia needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her voice is shown to be very powerful. She is also shown wearing Aqua Regina's outfit in the last volume of the manga. Her hair is loose. She also holds Aqua Regina's staff. Legend of Mermaid was a song that she would sing as child, so this is one of her image songs. Her character songs are 'Splash Dream', 'Legend of Mermaid' and 'Koi wa Nandarou.' She ends attack songs with the phrase 'Love Shower Pitch' in both the anime and manga followed by 'Encore wa ika ga' which can be translated as 'How about an encore'? Trivia *Lucia is Latin for "Light" and Nanami is "Seven Seas" in Japanese for 'seven seas'. **Her name is also the same as Santa Lucia (Saint Lucy), saint of light who sometimes is artistically represented as a mermaid. *Her mermaid color is based on her birthday like the rest of the mermaids. *Lucia stands for the red color of the rainbow. *She looks like Sailor Moon, but her pigtails are different. *Lucia is often spelled Luchia and the prototype for Lucia, Lyre, is called "Riiru", a nonsense name, by the usually-accurate manga translation. Gallery Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg|Pink Pearl Voice singing Pink Pearl Voice upgrading.jpg|The upgrading Super Pink Pearl Voice in the pink background.jpg|Supersonic singing Videos Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Mermaids Category:Singing Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Lead Females Category:The Messiah Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Pure of heart Category:Leaders Category:Sisters Category:Concerned heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Healers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Pink Heroes Category:Heroes with pigtails Category:Announcers Category:Upgraded heroes Category:Heroic characters Category:Dreamers Category:Sea Lovers